Relentless
by ParkDobbi
Summary: Aku ingin membuatmu hidup lebih baik, meskipun aku harus mengorbankan bahagiaku untukmu. Kau dibutakan oleh cinta palsu hingga kau tak tahu, cintamulah yang kelak akan menghancurkanmu. Aku berdiri disisimu, bertahan untukmu atas nama kebenaran yang kupegang selama aku masih menghembuskan nafasku. Dengan keyakinan, suatu saat kau akan menyadari, bahwa akulah pejuangmu! CHANBAEK YAOI


**RELENTLESS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By ; ParkDobbi**

 **Aku hanya ingin membuatmu hidup lebih baik, meskipun itu artinya aku harus mengorbankan bahagiaku untukmu. Namun agaknya sulit bagimu untuk percaya padaku. Kau dibutakan oleh cintamu hingga kau tidak tahu, cintamulah yang kelak akan menghancurkanmu. Aku berdiri disisimu, bertahan untukmu atas nama kebenaran yang kupegang selama aku masih menghembuskan nafasku. Dengan keyakinan, suatu saat kau pasti akan menyadarinya, meski itu memakan waktu yang tak sebentar.**

YAOI, BOYxBOY, HURT, ROMANCE

I OWN THE STORY

Penulis hanya meminjam nama. Bila ada kesamaan latar, watak tokoh, itu sama sekali bukan unsur kesengajaan

Chapter 1. NO MERCY

Baekhyun [POV]

Baru kali ini aku melihatmu begitu marah, kau membuang segala apapun yang menghalangi jalanmu. Wajahmu memerah menahan amarah menghampiriku. Berteriak dengan lantang seolah aku ini manusia tuli yang tak mengenal apa itu suara.

"Keparat!" Teriaknya dengan tatapan tajam yang seolah bisa melubangi kepalaku. Aku belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan.

"Bajingan!" Serapah kedua yang terlontar dibibirmu.

"Katakan bahwa yang kudengar itu bukanlah kebenaran" Kebenaran apa? Bahkan aku tidak mengerti.

"JAWAB SIALAN, KAU BISU HAH?!" Teriaknya sambil mencengkeram daguku.

Hei itu sakit, nyaliku menciut karena kau berteriak nyalang seperti ingin membakarku hidup-hidup.

"A-apa yang su-sudah kulakukan?" aku mencoba menjawabnya dengan tenggorokan tercekat. "Kau licik! Kau ingin merusak hubunganku dengan kekasihku? Apa yang sudah mulut kotormu ini perbuat hingga kau tega membuat Seulgi menangis karenanya!".

Bulir halus mulai membasahi pipiku, "Ma-maafkan aku begitu egois" hanya itu yang mampu lolos dari tenggorokanku. Otakku membenci mulutku karena terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan hal sebenarnya. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau busuk! Tidakkah kau cukup tahu diri, kau sama sekali tidak pantas berbuat seperti itu dengan Seulgi-ku, kau bajingan!".

"C-Chan-Chanyeol a-aku hany—" belum selesai aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, tangan besarnya menampar keras pipi kananku, begitu keras hingga leherku sakit. Pipiku memanas, perih sekali.

"Apa masalahmu? Apakah dengan kau menyukaiku kau dapat berbuat seenakmu?"

BRAKK suara bantingan pintu menggema ke seluruh ruangan "YAH! PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" pandanganku mengabur kulihat Suho-hyung meraih tubuhku, memandang wajahku sejenak dengan dahi berkerut dan menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau gila? Apa kau seorang psikopat atau semacamnya? Bunuh saja dia Chanyeol! Jangan membunuhnya perlahan!" teriaknya emosi didepan Chanyeol dan hanya ditanggapi decihan dan Chanyeolpun melenggang pergi dengan langkah menghentak sembari membanting pintu.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini? Apa yang kaulakukan pada keparat itu?" Katanya menuntut dengan wajah hampir menangis. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak, ialah yang selalu ada untukku, membelaku dan mendukungku.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, sepertinya hanya salah paham" Dia menoyor kepalaku

" Baik-baik kepalamu!, katakan padaku kalau ia bersikap kurang ajar padamu, aku akan menemuinya dan mematahkan tangannya" sungutnya sambil berdiri.

Aku menarik tangannya, mencegah hal yang hanya akan memperpanjang masalahku dengan Chanyeol. "Sudah, hyung aku baik-baik saja, sungguh" Kataku mantap dengan senyum paksa karena sudut bibirku agak perih. "Segeralah tidur, kau kuperbolehkan bangun siang dan beristirahat". Aku mengernyit

"Tidak, besok jadwal advertise harus tetap berjalan" Sergahku kemudian.

"Aku akan bicara pada Jeonghan-Hyung untuk meliburkanmu, jangan membantah atau kau akan kukunci di loker asrama yang penuh dengan kaus kaki Jongin". Aku hampir menyela namun urung, akupun bergegas meringkuk di ranjangku (dan Chanyeol) walaupun Chanyeol memilih tidur diluar dibandingkan tidur disamping manusia kotor sepertiku. Kudengar pintu tertutup yang berarti Suho-hyung sudah pergi.

Aku meraba pipiku, panas. Sunyi mendapatiku meraung-raung ditepian ranjang dingin ini. Dengan mata membelalak dan memerah, kususuri tiap sudut ruangan penuh luka, berbaur dengan aroma asin air mata yang menguar ditengah udara malam. Rasanya begitu sesak dan berdebu. Kembali aku bertanya pada diriku. Oh, tunggu, harusnya akulah yang menanyakan hal itu padamu. Apakah hatimu masih berfungsi dengan baik? Atau hanyalah seorang manusia tak berperasaan yang selalu penuh dengan prasangka buruk?. Pandanganku mengabur, semua menjadi gelap.

Aku merasa perut sebelah kananku berdenyut kuat. Memaksaku terbangun karena aku tak sanggup menahan perih yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Aku mengobrak-abrik laci meja mencari obat penghilang rasa sakit. Aku hanya menemukan sebotol CTM didalamnya. Kalang kabut, aku meminumnya sekitar delapan belas butir. Obat ini biasanya sukses menyelamatkanku dari insomnia, tapi kuharap ini akan membuatku tertidur dan tak akan bangun setelahnya.

Bukannya membuatku tertidur aku malah merasakan pusing dan sakit kepala seolah sebuah tangan tengah menjambakku. Lambungku berdenyut-denyut dan buih putih beraroma pahit keluar dari mulutku. Aku menggigil tapi sama sekali tidak kedinginan. Dan aku merasakan damai setelahnya.

Aku berada di fase dimana aku setengah tidur dan setengah sadar hingga aku merasakan ada pergerakan tangan mengusap perutku, setangkup tubuh besar nan kokoh menindihku dengan tangan besar dan dingin yang mencekik leherku. Aku tidak mampu membuka kelopak mataku. Aku hanya diam dan sesekali memuntahkan isi perutku. Aku terhenyak saat tubuh itu masuk dalam diriku. Aku sama sekali tak bersuara, tubuhku sakit tapi seolah nyawaku sudah tak berada disana, tak mampu menggerakkan jasadku yang tengah digagahi . Buas, sakit sekali hingga menjalar ke tulangku, ia menyetubuhiku dengan brutal. Bibirku bungkam dan hanya menghela napas kesakitan karena tamparan keras dan cekikan akan kudapatkan tiap kali aku membuka mulutku. Ia semakin menyergapku lebih kuat, seolah ia tak ingin aku hidup di esok menghentakkan tubuhnya hingga membuat kakiku berayun di bahunya. Aku sama sekali tak ingat apapun setelahnya.

Aku terbangun, menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Aku bergerak mencari pakaianku yang berserakan di penjuru ranjang. Sembari menumpahkan air mata dan membekap mulutku agar muntahan yang tertahan dimulutku tidak tumpah di tempat ini. Aku terhuyung menuju toilet, jaraknya sangat dekat tapi pandanganku seperti fatamorgana yang menipu, membuat letaknya tampak sangat jauh. Aku mengeluarkan apapun yang ada diperutku.

Aku menangisi apa yang sudah hilang padaku. Menginginkanmu untuk mendengar lirih jeritan hatiku yang berseru keras memanggil sisa kebaikan di relung hatinmu yang membatu.

Kulihat dicermin besar di sudut ruangan, tampak memar-memar berukuran besar tersebar diseluruh tubuhku.

Aku bergegas mencoba membantunya memakaikan pakaiannya, wajahnya kelelahan dan tampaknya ia tidak tidur dengan tenang. Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan meraih wajahnya.

Aku merasa sangat kotor, tak lebih seperti pelacur, aku kehilangan mahkotaku untuk lelaki yang hanya memandangku sebagai binatang peliharaan. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu hidup lebih baik, meskipun itu artinya aku harus mengorbankan bahagiaku untukmu. Namun agaknya sulit bagimu untuk percaya padaku. Kau dibutakan oleh cintamu hingga kau tidak tahu, cintamulah yang kelak akan menghancurkanmu. Aku berdiri disisimu, bertahan untukmu atas nama kebenaran yang kupegang selama aku masih menghembuskan nafasku. Dengan keyakinan, suatu saat kau pasti akan menyadarinya, meski itu memakan waktu yang tak sebentar.

\- Maafkan aku, dengan lancang aku berani menyentuhmu dengan tangan kotorku, mungkin kau harus membersihkan dirimu segera karena kau sudah bersentuhan dengan makhluk menjijikkan sepertiku.

Aku meraih buku harian di nakasku. Lekas membuat guratan-guratan tinta dengan aromanya yang pahit perlahan menuliskan cerita. Kisah pedih pelik yang kujalani saat merasa jatuh cinta dengannya. Saat yang sama sekali tidak tepat untuk menyayangi seseorang yang tak tahu hatinya untuk siapa. Sabarku, perihku, tangisku, berdarah-darahku, hanya kulalui sendiri dalam diam. Tanpa balasan berarti darimu yang bahkan tak sudi melihat wajahku seolah aku hanyalah seonggok daging tambun yang penuh belatung. Karena kau membenci semua yang ada padaku.

 **Annyeong Readers, mungkin beberapa orang akan merasa nggak asing dengan fiksi ini. Ya, aku merombaknya sedemikian rupa karena aku nggak pengen ada prasangka buruk diantara kalian para readers. Aku kemarin sempat takut hingga aku men-delete akunku dan membuat akun baru. Kalian mungkin bakal bilang aku pengecut atau ba bi bu yang lainnya. Tapi aku bersumpah FF ini PURE n REAL dari pemikiranku sendiri. Aku sempet sedih karena kemarin banyak readers yang mengira ini adalah adaptasi dari fiksi yang bahkan aku belum pernah membacanya. Aku sempet down nulis karena mereka bilang aku meniru-niru watak dan latar.**

 **THAT'S TRULY BIG NO.**

 **Aku sampai curhat ke writer senior dan syukurlah mereka menyemangatiku untuk bangkit kembali. Mereka memberi saran agar aku merombak FFku supaya nggak menimbulkan kesan negative bagi pembaca sekalian. Maaf jika aku sedikit menggurui, tapi tolong : Don't only judge my story just by the chapter you walked in on.**

 **Jangan lupa sempatkan me-review ^^**


End file.
